Wait A Moment
by ika.zordick
Summary: Aku mengenal seorang pelukis jalanan dahulu dan ia mengajarkanku sebuah pelajaran mengenai cara menanti serta mencintai. KiKris, Kibum x Kris / Kris x Kibum. slight! KaiHun/Hunkai


Wait A Moment

Cast: Kim Kibum, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan dan Oh Sehun

Summary: Aku mengenal seorang pelukis jalanan dahulu dan ia mengajarkanku sebuah pelajaran mengenai cara menanti serta mencintai.

Rated : T

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Kim Kibum milikku, jangan senang dulu Wu YiFan Kris. Hahahahah xD

Warning: Typo, BL, Jongin POV, kata-kata yang sedikit membingungkan mungkin. Hei… it's me

%ika. Zordick%

_Anggap saja sebagai ucapan selamat untuk kalian berdua yang begitu membenci ENDING IMPOSSIBLE ==_

_%ika. Zordick%_

Ketika itu mungkin aku masih seorang bocah ingusan. Ya—dan ketika itu aku tinggal di pinggiran kota Paris yang terkenal tidak indah sama sekali. Jangan mentertawakan aku, aku serius soal ini. Kota Paris hanyalah kota yang indah ketika kau berada tepat dibawah Menara Eiffel berdiri tegar. Ketika kau turun dari pesawat yang membawamu dari negaramu demi berpariwisata dan menemukan tempat indah lainnya.

Kota tetaplah sebuah kota. Setiap kesempurnaan pasti ada kecacatan, dan aku percaya di kota maju manapun kau tinggal kau pasti akan menemukan orang miskin setidaknya satu orang.

_Karena Tuhan adil_

_Dia akan menciptakan ketidak sempurnaan di tengah kesempurnaan_

_Karena tanpa ketidaksempurnaan, kesempurnaan hanyalah sebuah kemunafikan_

Aku berjalan sendirian pagi itu, menikmati hangatnya matahari yang kata ibuku baik untuk pertumbuhan tulangku. Dan aku sadar, inilah jawaban atas kulit Tanku. Sejujurnya, aku benci aroma kota ini. Aroma _chessy, _yeah—you know what I mean. Dan ibuku selalu menyuruhku untuk tak berdekatan dengan wanita asing dengan penampilan mencolok karena mereka adalah wanita jahat yang menjual tubuh mereka.

Lalu apakah aku percaya? Dalam ingatanku mereka—para wanita itu—adalah nenek sihir yang jika mendekat segeralah menjauh. Dan mungkin itulah yang membuatku tak mencintai wanita sekarang. Hahahaha… aku terkekeh geli mengingatnya.

Duukkk…

Aku menunduk dan menemukan sebuah apel yang menggelinding mengenai sepatuku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan mencoba membawanya untuk berkeliling menemukan siapa pemilik apel merah yang terlihat lezat ini.

BINGO…

Aku menemukannya—seseorang yang tengah menggoreskan pensilnya pada sebuah buku gambar di tangannya. Dia duduk di sebuah bangku pinggir jalan dekat pasar, dengan pakaian casualnya khas orang yang lari pagi. Kurasa dia turis dan bukankah berlebihan jika harus berjalan-jalan sampai sejauh ini. Aku yang kecil pun bisa berpikir kalau kakak itu menggunakan kenderaan untuk sampai kesini—bukan marathon dari pagi buta yang jelas.

Ku goyang sedikit ujung bajunya dan aku berhasil mendapat perhatiannya. "Ya?" aku tersenyum cerah, memberikannya apel di tanganku. Dia balas tersenyum dan kurasa dia berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang Paris. Matanya lebih sipit tapi tidak terlalu sipit. "Kau korea?" tanyanya padaku dan aku langsung mengangguk. Syukurlah dia menggunakan bahasa yang di gunakan ibuku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hyung?" tanyaku langsung, tapi sepertinya itu kurang sopan. Mengingat aku belum memberi tahu namaku—tapi ayolah ini bukan di Asia.

Dia tersenyum dan menunjukkan gambarnya padaku. Aku terpesona—tentu saja. Disana ada gambar seorang pangeran seperti dalam dongeng yang tengah duduk di bangku pinggir jalan sambil membaca buku. "Apa dia cantik?" Tanya kakak itu padaku? Aku memajukan bibirku, "Dia tampan hyung dan orang buta pun tahu itu"

"Benarkah?" kakak terkekeh mendengar rajukanku. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Namaku Bryan, tapi kau bisa memenggilku Kibum mengingat kita sesama Korea, siapa namamu?"

Aku teringat kembali kata ibuku agar tak mempercayai orang yang tak kukenal. Tapi bukankah kakak ini telah memberi tahukan namanya padaku. "Aku? Jongin!" ucapku ceria dan dia mengacak rambut hitamku. Aku suka.

"Baiklah Jongin, kau panggil saja aku Kibum tanpa embel-embel apapun"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku America."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti, tapi jika seseorang senang dengan kita menuruti permintaannya, _Why not?_ Dia kemudian mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke seberang jalan. Membuatku terpekik karena seseorang yang seperti pangeran itu ada di sana. Sama persis—sedang membaca dengan begitu serius.

"Dia cantik atau tampan?"

"Dia tampan, Kibum"

%ika. Zordick%

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil mengunyah sebuah apel yang di berikan oleh Kibum. Sementara seseorang yang berwajah tampan dengan killer smilenya itu tak terlalu mengacuhkanku dan sibuk menggambar pria yang sama yang selalu suka menyendiri di bangku seberang jalan.

Sesungguhnya aku bingung dengan ke duanya. Kibum yang selalu di sini setiap harinya hanya demi melukis sang pria tampan—yang katanya cantik itu sementara sang pria berparas pangeran itu hanya duduk diam seolah menunggu sesuatu di sana dan pulang ketika sore dengan di jemput oleh seseorang berpakai hitam dengan mobil mewah.

"Menunggu"

Aku tak terlalu mengerti, meskipun aku berulang kali mendengar hal yang sama ketika aku bertanya. Bukankah dia sedang melukis? Kenapa ia harus membohongiku? Dan aku bukan seorang bocah yang hanya sehari dua hari menemaninya. Aku bahkan tak ingin bermain bola bersama teman-temanku, aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu menatapinya melakukan hal yang ia sebut dengan 'menunggu'.

"Kibum, boleh aku bertanya lagi"

Kibum hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban untukku. "Kau kan sedang menggambar bukan menunggu"

Dia menoleh padaku kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Apa yang kau sukai di dunia ini?" aku diam. Ini pertanyaan yang sulit. "Aku menyukai ibu dan aku menyukaimu juga kakak yang seperti pangeran itu" ucapku polos yang entah kenapa membuatku terkikik ketika mengingatnya. Harus kuakui ketika itu aku tak menemukan apa yang ku sukai.

"Baiklah, jika ibumu dipisahkan darimu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya kembali yang membuatku menatapnya. "Tentu saja aku akan mengambil kembali ibuku"

"Bukankah ada usaha yang harus kau lakukan?"

Aku mengangguk, "Apapun akan kau lakukankan untuk mengembalikannya?" aku mengangguk lagi.

"Termasuk melakukan hal yang tak kau sukai untuk menebusnya" tidak—aku bahkan tak mengerti apapun. Tapi aku kembali mengangguk. "Yang kusukai di dunia ini adalah melukis, sama seperti aku menyukai Kris" Kibum menunjuk lelaki yang di seberang sana.

Akhirnya aku tahu nama lelaki itu. "Dan kau tahu satu hal, Jongin? Aku sedang menunggu untuk melepaskan lukisanku dan memilihnya"

"Jadi kau takkan melukis lagi?"

Kibum kembali mengacak rambutku. Sungguh aku kecewa, bukankah melukis adalah hal yang begitu di sukai Kibum? Kenapa ia harus melepaskannya?

_Percayalah kasihku,_

_Aku bahkan bersedia memotong ke dua tangan dan kakiku untukmu_

_Meskipun aku tahu aku tiada akan berguna tanpa tangan dan kaki ini kelak_

_Biarkan untukmu, untuk menunjukkan betapa berharganya kau dalam hidupku ini._

"Karena aku tak hanya menyukainya, aku mencintainya dan dia masa depanku"

%ika. Zordick%

Setidaknya aku bersyukur aku hanyalah seorang bocah kecil ketika itu. Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh seseorang tampan yang bernama Kris ini padaku. Dengan wajah dinginnya—aku takut—seharusnya, tapi itu tak terjadi. Dia dingin—aku harusnya menjauh—tapi tak melakukannya.

"Kau Kenal dengan Bryan Trevor Kim?" demi Tuhan aku tak tahu nama itu tapi aku tak asing dengannya.

Aku menggeleng dan dia menghela nafasnya, ia kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia menatap kosong pada bangku di seberang yang biasanya tempatku dan Kibum menghabiskan waktu. "Kau terlihat sedih" ujarku dan entah kenapa jantungku berdebar melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Dia indah—dan aku merasa bersalah untuk menyapanya ketika kesepian tak menemukan Kibum dimanapun.

Dia tak menjawab, hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk. Aku tak bergeming, karena aku anak pemberani. Aku meronggoh sakuku, memberikan sebuah permen yang diberikan ibu padaku tadi sepulang sekolah. "Untukku?" tanyanya

Aku mengangguk dan dia menerimanya. "Siapa namamu?" dia bertanya.

"Kim Jongin"

"Aku Wu Yifan, tapi kau panggil saja aku Kris" ujarnya, membuka bungkus permenku dan mulai mengulumnya.

"Kris hyung i—itu"

"Panggil saja Kris, kita tak di Asia sekarang" ujarnya yang membuatku menangguk takut. Dia sangat susah di dekati meski berkali kali membuatku mengutuk kecanggungan diantara kami.

_Kau terlalu bodoh, Yeah._

_Kau terlalu belagu, *laugh._

_Dan kau terlalu tidak peka, __**But I have you in my heart.**_

"Aku dan Bryan tidak mungkin" –_aku memutuskan kalian untuk dapat bersama memang kenapa? _

Aku hanyalah bocah kecil yang suka semaunya. Aku egois dan tak ingin mendengar perkataan siapapun kecuali ibuku. Tapi aku tahu satu hal, kau menanti seseorang seperti aku menanti seseorang yang sama berartinya di hati kita. Jika kau sudah tahu wujudnya mungkin aku belum.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kris!" pekikku memanggil seseorang yang tengah membolak buku di tangannya. Aku memajukan bibirku, tidak suka merasa teracuhkan. "Lihat aku!" aku menarik ujung mantelnya.

Dia melirikku malas. Dan aku akan selalu memprotes segalanya tentangnya. Dalam istilah lain aku suka menganggunya. Aku kembali menyodorkan sebuah permen padanya—hal yang rutin aku lakukan setelah Kibum tak pernah terlihat. Manusia itu sepertinya telah melupakanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku duduk disampingnya.

Dia menumpukan sikunya di pegangan bangku. "Menunggu" jawabanya dan disinilah aku tak mengerti dengan pemikiran orang dewasa. Mereka selalu menyebut semua hal dengan kata 'menunggu'

_Aku percaya padamu_

_Kau akan kembali dan memberikan senyuman penuh arti itu padaku_

_Kau akan mengembalikan tawa yang sepenuhnya hilang ini_

_Kau akan menghapus segala kekakuan di wajah yang selalu kau puja ini_

_Aku akan menunggu, hingga aku lelah_

_Dan aku bersedia menunggu meski kau takkan pernah datang._

"Kris… apa kau tak pernah merasa terganggu dengan keberadaanku?" tanyaku meliriknya.

Dia berdehem sejenak, "Itu hal biasa terjadi" jawabnya singkat dan aku mengerti bahwa aku bocah yang sungguh menganggumi sosok pangeran dari buku dongeng yang pernah dibacakan ibuku ketika aku akan tidur.

%ika. Zordick%

Aku meminta ibuku untuk memakaikanku baju yang paling bagus yang kupunya. Sedikit meminjam gel rambut dari paman sebelah rumahku dan membiarkan bibi penjual roti di depan rumah menata rambutku. Aku berbinar bahagia setelahnya melihat pantulan diriku di cermin—apalagi ketika ibuku mengatakan aku sangat manis karenanya.

Kurasa aku siap. Aku melangkahkan kakiku penuh kepercayaan diri dan berhenti di kebun kecil halaman rumahku. Ku petik setangkai bunga yang tak kutahu namanya kemudian dengan sedikit kekreatifan aku membungkus bunga itu dengan plastic roti transpran dan bunga itu terlihat begitu indah sekarang. Khas anak kecil sekali bukan?

Dengan riang aku melangkahkan kakiku ke jalan—meyebrang dan menemukan pangeran yang tengah duduk membaca bukunya. "Siang Kris" sapaku dan dia mendongak. Sebelah alisnya terangkat memperhatikan penampilanku, apakah aku tampan?

"Siang, Jongin" balasnya dan kembali memberikan sebuah permen padanya.

"Terima kasih"

Aku mengangguk, memasang senyum cerahku—dan jujur aku malu mengingatnya. Apa yang aku lakukan? Oh Tuhan… "Aku menyuka—"

"Kris" perkataanku terpotong ketika itu. Aku memutar tubuhku melihat apa yang sedang di lihat Kris dan sumber suara yang memanggilnya. "Kibum" itu suara Kris—dan terdengar sedikit bergetar di tengah nada berat yang ia suarakan.

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Kibum yang langsung membuat Kris memeluk tubuh berisi lelaki pelukis itu. Membuatku berdiri mematung tak mengerti. "Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" dan apakah itu arti bahwa aku patah hati?

"Jongin, tutup matamu" titah Kibum dan aku tak melakukannya karena aku bingung untuk apa. Tapi aku mengerti kemudian ketika mereka saling menautkan bibir mereka. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan mulai saling melumat.

Aku menutup mataku meski tak perlu di perintahkan. Karena rasanya sedikit –hmm apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menggambarkannya. Apakah bisa dikatakan bahwa cinta pertamaku telah mencintai seorang yang begitu ku kagumi? Mungkin saja mungkin saja.

"Aku berhenti melukis untukmu, aku akan meneruskan perusahaan ayahmu" itulah yang ku dengar dan itu jelas ucapan dari Kibum.

"Aku tahu dan maaf kau harus meninggalkan bakatmu demi aku"

"Tidak masalah"

Aku tersenyum, bukankah semua berakhir bahagia? Seperti pada dongeng. Dan ibu selalu mengatakan bahwa ketika orang lain bahagia kita harus berbahagia.

PUUKK…

Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan buku gambar yang biasa di bawa Kibum kini berada di atas kepalaku. "Untukmu, Jongin" katanya dan kemudian berlalu bersama Kris. Aku tersenyum lagi, entah untuk apa dan ketika aku menoleh aku menemukan seorang anak berusia sama denganku sedang menangis di seberang jalan.

Sedikit tergesa, aku berlari menghampirinya yang di kerubungi banyak orang. "Eomma!" raungnya dan sepertinya ia orang korea sama sepertiku. Pantas saja tak ada satupun orang yang mengerti tentang apa yang ia katakan. "Hei… jangan menangis!" aku memberikan bunga yang kubungkus dengan bungkusan roti tadi padanya. Ia berhenti menangis dan tersenyum padaku.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku dan memberikan sebuah permen untuknya.

"Oh Sehun" aku mengangguk mengerti dan memberi tahukan orang di sekitarku untuk memberi tahu pihak kepala pasar bahwa ada anak tersesat bernama Oh Sehun.

Sehun mengikutiku duduk di bangku pinggir jalan dan mulai memakan permennya. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang lucu.

"Kim Jongin"

"Jongin hyung"

"Jongin saja, aku tidak tinggal di Asia" apakah aku seperti orang dewasa sekarang?

Dan kemudian dia di temukan oleh ibunya. Dia tersenyum padaku dan mengatakan dengan suara cerianya "Kita akan bertemu lagi"

%ika. Zordick%

Inilah aku sekarang. Aku yang belajar dari orang-orang dewasa yang mengerti arti pengorbanan dan menunggu.

"Itu KAI!" pekikan orang-orang terdengar. Mereka berteriak teriak memberiku semangat—menambah gemuruh suara music yang sedang dimainkan oleh beberapa orang pengamen yang mengiringi tarianku.

Aku hanyalah seorang penghibur yang terlalu suka membantu orang yang bahkan tak ku kenal. Hahahahah… dan aku terlalu suka menghibur tanpa bertanya dulu siapa nama orang yang sedang ku hibur.

Setelah music berhenti, aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka yang menontonku. Menatap pada salah seorang penonton yang terlihat asing yang tengah menatap kagum padaku. Usianya sepertinya tak terpaut jauh dariku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya padaku

"Menunggu" ujarku mengulurkan topiku agar dia mengisinya untuk beberapa lembar euro.

"Bukankah kau sedang menari?" dia bertanya dengan bahasa korea yang fasih dan aku tertawa. Aku memeluknya erat dan aku bersyukur bahwa aku tak pernah menyerah menunggunya. "Aku sedang menunggumu Oh Sehun"

"Terima kasih, Jongin—yang bukan orang Asia"

_Ini bukan kisah yang tragis bukan? _

_Menunggu memang membosankan tapi bukankah itu menyenangkan_

_Menunggu demi seseorang yang kau cintai_

_Membiarkan waktumu terbuang demi namanya dan demi mendapatkan kepercayaan hatinya_

_Apa salahnya?_

_Aku akan terus menunggu_

_Hanya untukmu_

END

Cuma selingan ketika aku benar-benar stress menyelesaikan FFku == hehehehehehehe

Mohon reviewnya… NKW akan secepatnya update. Sudah 3000 karakter lebih tapi misinya belum selesai hahahahahhaha


End file.
